Todos los muertos resucitan: Lily, James, Sirius
by verbatibisupersum
Summary: Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Cuando Harry derrota a Lord Voldemort, una misteriosa magia blanca atraviesa su cicatriz provocando una reacción inesperada: la resurrección de los muertos emparentados con él. James, Lily y Sirius vuelven a la vida de forma inexplicable. Severus Snape consigue sobrevivir a la mordedura de Nagini gracias a Dumbledore.
1. Prólogo

Voldemort se deshacía en pequeñas partículas de la textura del papel ante sus ojos. Se desintegraba con un grito de terror pintado sobre sus ojos rojos. Estaba viéndose morir. Harry quiso sonreír su logro, pero sintió dolor. Le escocía la cicatriz.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo sujetándose la cabeza y todo se volvió negro para sus ojos. Sintió cómo le zarandeaban y le susurraban si se encontraba bien. Entonces sucedió, una explosión resonó en el patio y Harry Potter perdió el conocimiento.

A su alrededor la gente había visto al "niño que sobrevivió" caer de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza y con su cicatriz bañada en una luz blanca cegadora. Esa luz blanca explotó expandiéndose por todo el castillo y de repente, tres cuerpos aparecieron junto al de Harry Potter: una mujer y dos hombres.

Se oyeron muchas expresiones interrogativas, pero para quienes conocían aquellos rostros la sorpresa, la emoción y la histeria les dominó.

Albus Dumbledore apareció en el patio con el cuerpo de Severus Snape en sus brazos. El anciano director había aparecido durante la batalla alegando que todo lo relacionado con su muerte había sido un montaje para que el profesor Snape pudiera hacer de espía y ganarse la confianza de Voldemort.

Tras ese hecho y sumando las declaraciones de Harry sobre que el pocionista había sido un héroe, varios alumnos corrieron a ayudar al director para trasladar a Snape a la enfermería. Albus miró el círculo que se había congregado alrededor de Harry y la aparción de esas otras personas. No pudo evitar exclamar cuando vio los rostros de Lily y James Potter junto con el de Sirius Black al lado de Harry.

-Por Merlín...-dijo Dumbledore examinándolos a todos para verificar que estaban bien.-Llévenselos a los dormitorios para que descansen.

Los dormitorios que estaban en mejores condiciones eran los de Slytherin, así las personas que no estaban heridas y que sólo padecían agotamiento habían sido trasladadas hasta allí.

Los profesores y adultos intentaban ayudar en todo cuanto podían para sanar a los heridos, mientras algunos lloraban a sus muertos. Hermione había acompañado a Ginny hasta los dormitorios para asegurarse de que Harry estaba bien. Miraron a sus padres y a Sirius, "¿cómo era posible que alguien que ha muerto vuelva a la vida?"-pensaban ambas. Estaban cansadas y ya tendrían tiempo de respuestas, además Fred había sufrido grandes heridas que habían estado a punto de arrebatarle la vida y su hermana quería estar cerca de él.

La castaña acompañó a su amiga hasta la enfermería y vio a Ron abrazado a Lavender, besándose con pasión, rodeados por toda la familia. Decidió alejarse de la escena y quedarse en la enfermería ayudando en lo que pudiese. Se sorprendió al ver a Remus en una cama, ¿dónde estaría Thonks? La había visto buscándole durante la batalla.

-Perdone, profesora McGonagall, ¿sabe dónde está Thonks?

-Lo lamento, señorita Granger, Nymphadora Thonks ha caído en la batalla-dijo la profesora de Transformaciones con lágrimas en los ojos mientras empapaba unos trapos húmedos para ponérselas a un herido que tenía el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras.

Hermione se sentó junto a Remus y echó a llorar. Sabía que el pobre había pasado mucho hasta permitirse tener una familia. ¿Qué sería de él ahora?

Pidió a Madame Pomfrey instrucciones para atender las heridas de Remus y de las camas que estaban entorno al hombre lobo. Ella estaba sola y necesitaba volcarse en alguien. Necesitaba ocupar su mente lejos de Ron y su falso beso, de la muerte de Thonks, del pequeños Teddy, del misterio de la aparición de Sirius y los Potter...

Albus Dumbledore daba vueltas a la cabeza mientras paseaba por la enfermería ayudando a quien se lo requería. Había visto a la familia Weasley entorno a uno de los gemelos que había resultado herido de gravedad, pero con posibilidades altas de recuperación. Jóvenes y adultos de todas las casas se ayudaban unos a otros y no pudo evitar sonreir. "En las circunstancias difíciles, Hogwarts pasa a ser una sola casa"-pensó el anciano. Se detuvo al ver a la señorita Granger atendiendo a Remus Lupin y las camas más próximas. Estaba enterado de que el hombre acababa de enviudar y con un niño a su cargo.

Siguió caminando y llegó a la cama de la valentía personificada: Severus Snape.

Si él hubiera llegado unos segundos más tarde a la Casa de los Gritos, la vida del pocionista se habría extinguido. Pensó en lo que había ocurrido en el patio. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Severus supiera de la noticia? ¿Qué pasaría cuando Severus se encontrara de frente con Lily?

La noche pronto llegó y sólo unos ojos azules se mantenían despiertos en la enfermería, de pie frente a una de las ventanas, Albus Dumbledore observaba la luna. Un gato ronroneó a su lado y a los dos segundos Minerva McGonagall volvía a su forma humana.

-Albus, ¿estás bien? Quizá deberías descansar-dijo McGonagall mirando preocupada al director y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquila, Minerva. Estoy bien, sólo he estado descubriendo el por qué Lily, James y Sirius han vuelto del más allá.

-¿Qué crees que puede haber pasado?

-Creo que como ambos estaban emparentados con él, puesto que son sus padres y su padrino, ha habido una especie de hechizo de magia blanca que ha destruído el maleficio de muerte que pesaba sobre la cicatriz de Harry para materializarse en amor. Y el amor que Harry había perdido con la muerte era el de sus padres y su padrino, así que supongo que en el momento en que Voldemort desapareció se activó ese hechizo.

-¿Qué sucederá con el castillo y con todos nosotros, Albus?

-El castillo lo reconstruiremos juntos y con todos nosotros sólo el tiempo lo sabe. Hay mucho que sanar, superar, dejar marchar y comenzar.

Al amanecer...

Hermione Granger dormía con la mano de Remus entre las suyas.

Ginny descansaba abrazada a Harry en una de las camas de los dormitorios Slytherin.

Severus Snape dormía con la respiración dificultosa por las mordeduras, mientras se sumergía en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que había mirado por última vez antes de que todo se hiciese oscuro a su vista.

Lily, James y Sirius empezaban a despertar de su sueño y con la incredulidad que se cernía sobre sí mismos volvían a sentirse...vivos.

Continuará...


	2. Reencuentro familiar

Harry Potter despertó con Ginny abrazándole. Se sentía bastante descansado y confuso. ¿Qué había pasado?

-Harry, cariño...-dijo una voz extrañamente familiar.

Miró a su alrededor y profirió un grito de asombro que despertó a todos en la habitación.

-¿Mamá?-interrogó Harry a una Lily que le sonreía a unos metros.

-Hola Harry-dijo James que estaba detrás de ella.

-Pa...papá

-Por favor, no me gusta que me discriminen-dijo Sirius que había aparecido en le marco de la puerta.

-Sirius...

Harry no pudo contenerse. Se lanzó a abrazarlos a todos. Se sentía confundido. Dolorosamente feliz. ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando el muchacho, sus padres y su padrino lograron tranquilizarse por la euforia del encuentro, Harry recordó a Ginny. Ésta miraba la escena desde la cama donde habían dormido. Se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano, dispuesto a presentársela a sus padres.

-Papá, Mamá...ella es Ginny. Mi chica.

Ginny les saludó algo cortada y de manera educada. Harry le había hablado de ellos muchísimo y de cuánto les echaba de menos. Era extraño saludar a quien nunca creíste que fuera posible conocer.

Abrazó a Sirius quien había sido un buen amigo en los años de reuniones de la orden.

Albus Dumbledore apareció en los dormitorios unos minutos después. Había estado toda la mañana intentando solucionar las cosas que más urgían, entre ellas, había puesto al corriente en el Gran Comedor de la identidad de las personas aparecidas entorno al Elegido. La noticia de que los Potter y Sirius Black había vuelto de entre los muertos ya había llegado a oídos de "El Profeta" y toda la comunidad mágica estaba al tanto de tan sorpredente novedad.

-Lily, James, Sirius os agradezco que hayáis esperado aquí toda la mañana hasta ahora. Me he encargado de todo, ahora el único que necesita respuestas es Harry.

Albus puso al tanto al joven potter del hechizo que se había activado cuando éste había derrotado a Voldemort. Harry comprendió con una sonrisa en el rostro y sintiéndose plenamente feliz, pero recordó el rostro de Hermione, de Ron y todos los demás amigos y conocidos.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Y Ron?-dijo Harry un tanto alarmado.

-Ron estará por ahí con Lavender y Hermione está en la enfermería ayudando a curar a los enfermos y haciendo compañía a Remus. Thonks, su mujer, ha muerto en la batalla y...-explicaba su chica hasta que Sirius la interrumpió.

-Espera, espera...¿Remus? ¿Estamos hablando de nuestro Lunático? ¿Mujer? ¿Qué me he perdido en estos dos años?

-Remus se casó con Thonks y tuvieron un hijo hace unos meses.

-Vaya, también padre, quién lo habría dicho-añadió James Potter.

-Pobre Remus, viudo y con hijo...-susurró Lily entristecida.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza para que su ánimo se avivara.

-Ahora que lo pienso eso me convierte en tío, el hijo de Remus y Nymphadora es sobrino mío-dijo Canuto.

-Sí y yo soy su padrino-explicó Harry a los presentes con orgullo.

Mientras en la enfermería...

Remus abría los ojos poco a poco. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero una sola persona giraba en su cabeza: Thonks. Se incorporó con rapidez y volvió a caer abatido sobre la almohada. Cuando volvió a enfocar la vista se encontró con unos ojos de color miel, observándole preocupados.

-Remus, tranquilo, no te esfuerces o te dolerán más las heridas-dijo Hermione arropándole con la sábana.

-¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está Thonks?

-Yo...verás Remus, ella...

-Ha muerto, Remus.-dijo tajante Albus Dumbledore que acababa de entrar hacía unos segundos a la enfermería.-Lo siento mucho.

Remus gritó como un lobo dolido al que le acaban de arrancar el corazón de un desgarro. Le habían robado a la única mujer con el coraje necesario para amarle y darle un hijo. Teddy...

Cuando se hubo calmado cuanto le era posible, preguntó por su pequeño.

-¿Dónde está Teddy?

-Está a salvo con su abuela. No te preocupes. En cuanto te hayas recuperado podrás ir por él-le tranquilizó el anciano director.-Además hay unas personas que desean verte y que sabrán consolarte mejor que este pobre viejo.

-¿Quiénes?

-En un rato lo verás, antes me urge hablar con alguien.

Albus Dumbledore se acercó a la cama donde descansaba Severus Snape, pero éste seguía sumido en la inconsciencia. Tendría que esperar para darle la noticia antes de que s enterara de una manera más brusca. Así pues decidió salir al pasillo para decirle a los "visitantes" que podían entrar a ver a Remus.

-Está bastante dolido, acaba de enterarse de la muerte de su esposa. Sean comprensivos y expliquenle todo con claridad.-les advirtió Dumbledore al par de merodeadores y a la pelirroja.

Entraron a la enfermería precedidos de Harry y Ginny. Vieron a Hermione hablando con Remus y se acercaron con sigilo, pero James y Sirius no pudieron contenerse y como habrían hecho en sus tiempos de jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre Remus.

-Auchhh, ¿pero qué...?-el hombre lobo enmudeció. Sobre su cuerpo estaban James y Sirius sonriéndole. Con esas miradas de niños revoltosos que eran características-¿Qué?...Vosotros...yo..

No siguió hablando. Aunque fuese un sueño necesitaba abrazar a sus amigos, a quienes habían sido como sus hermanos. Les estrechó con fuerza pese al dolor que sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo. Y cuando se deshizo de ese abrazo la vio a ella. Sonriéndole dulcemente y con esa caridad y ternura que emanaba. Se acercó a él, le besó la mejilla y le abrazó. Lily, su confidente, la mujer que había sido su mejor amiga le abrazaba brindándole ese calor hogareño que sólo unos brazos fraternales te pueden brindar.

Para sacar a Lupin de su aturdimiento, le explicaron lo que había ocurrido.

-No sabéis cuánta falta me habéis hecho y cuánta falta me vais a hacer.-dijo el hombre lobo recordando a Thonks.

-Tranquilo, cielo. Te ayudaremos en todo cuanto necesites-dijo Lily retirándole las lágrimas y abrazándole.

-Eso campeón. Además tu hijo ahora tiene a tío Sirius para divertirse y protegerle.

-Eh, y aunque yo no lo sea genéticamente, puedo ser tío James.

-De Lily me fío, pero de vosotros...-dijo Lupin con una tímida sonrisa.

Los merodeadores y Lily estallaron en carcajadas. Aquella escena parecía extraída de años atrás y todos sentían haber vuelto a casa.

Hermione observaba desde la cama del paciente de al lado,al que le aplicaba las curas, cómo Remus recobraba la sonrisa y su dolor se hacía más llevadero.

Harry y Ginny se habían acercado a la cama de Fred para saber de su estado. Al parecer evolucionaba favorablemente y en pocos días estaría repuesto. Sin embargo, el pelinegro se vio atraído por la cama de uno de los pacientes. Se acercó y observó al hombre que dormitaba en ella. Le había creído muerto.

Severus Snape estaba tendido en la cama con varias vendas entorno a su cuerpo. El estado en que le había visto por última vez era lamentable. " _Mírame_..." -le había dicho por última vez.

Volvió a mirarlo y algunas de las palabras de los recuerdos que había dejado en sus manos antes de perder el conocimiento se repetían en su cabeza.

 _Flashback_

 _-Pues escóndalos a todos. Proteja… Protéjalos a los tres. Por favor._

 _-¿Y qué me ofreces a cambio, Severus?_

 _¿A… a cambio? -Snape se quedó con la boca abierta y Harry creyó que iba a protestar, pero al cabo dijo-: Lo que usted quiera._

 _Fin de Flashback_

Durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts había dudado y despotricado contra ese hombre, contra Severus Snape, ese hombre que ahora le era el más valiente que cualquier otro que hubiese conocido. ¿Cuál sería su reacción cuando viese a su madre?

-Harry, cariño, ¿qué...?-Lily se calló contemplando al hombre que descansaba en la cama que miraba su hijo.-Sev...

Harry miró a su madre que miraba entre desconcertada y preocupada a Snape. Lo menos que podía hacer por el hombre era borrar esa imagen de mortífago y asesino que Lily habría tenido años atrás.

-Él me salvó, mamá. Me ha protegido como nadie durante toda esta guerra y ha puesto en peligro su vida para salvar la mía.-declaró Harry Potter a su madre que le miraba con los ojos sorprendidos y bañados en lágrimas.

-Oh, Sev...-susurró Lily olvidando cualquier disputa con el que había sido su mejor amigo en los primeros años de Hogwarts.

Unos ojos de color negro azabache empezaron a parpadear.

Continuará...


	3. El día en que Severus lloró

Severus Snape parpadeó y se removió dolorido sobrea cama de la enfermería que ocupaba. La boca le sabía a metal, por lo que intuyó que se le había administrado un antídoto contra el veneno que la serpiente de Voldemort le había inyectado con sus mordeduras. Si sentía dolor sólo podía significar una cosa: estaba vivo.

¿Habría acabado Potter con el Señor Tenebroso?

Intentó abrir los ojos del todo, pero como estaba tumbado no podía ver más allá del techo. Con dificultad se incorporó sobre la almohada e hizo un nuevo intento de enfocar la vista a su alrededor. Cuando lo consiguió sus ojos estuvieron a punto de salírsele de las órbitas y el corazón le empezó a latir tan deprisa que creyó que una taquicardia le fulminaría en ese mismo momento. Frente a él, Harry Potte y Lily Potter le miraban preocupados. ¿ Lily?

El pocionista sintió cómo la habitación daba mil vueltas a su alrededor y se nublaba todo excepto la imagen de la pelirroja. Cerró y abrió los ojos para asegurarse de estar despierto, pero ella no desaparecía. Se creyó loco. Tantos años de espía y de lucha por un sentimiento le habían trastornado. Pronto San Mungo contaría con un nuevo paciente en la sección de desequilibrados mentales.

-Severus, deja que te explique algunas cosas.-Albus Dumbledore se sentó en el borde de la cama del pocionista y durante unos minutos le comentó todo lo sucedido.

La cara del profesor Snape era todo un poema. Sus ojos pasaban de Dumbledore a Lily a una velocidad que debía ser tortuosa para las heridas de su cuello. Se le veía nervioso y sorprendido como nunca. Conforme Dumbledore iba entrando en detalles, Severus Snape dejó de prestarle atención para fijarse completamente en Lily.

Ella se dio cuenta de que Severus la observaba de arriba a abajo y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Había conocido a ese hombre cuando sólo era un crío y ahora estaba tan...cambiado. Seguía con ese atuendo fúnebre de ropas negras y el pelo que le caía en dos cortinas, una a cada lado. Era un hombre fuerte y parecía más seguro de sí mismo que antes.

Decidió romper el hielo acercándose y sentándose en la cama para saludar a su viejo amigo.

-Hola Sev.

Un brillo inusual en los ojos de color azabache apareció y una tímida sonrisa conquistó las comisuras del pocionista.

-Hola Lily.

Dumbledore y Harry se dieron cuenta de que debían dejarles a solas para que tratasen esa conversación pendiente de varios años atrás: pedirse perdón. El anciano director y el Elegido se alejaron de Lily y el profesor Snape.

-Pareces cambiado. Si no fuera por tu look inconfundible, no te habría reconocido. Harry me ha dicho que te debe la vida y...

-Lo siento. Siento todo cuanto pasó. Jamás quise hacerte daño y sé que debería haberte hecho caso en su momento. Lo siento, Lily.

Severus Snape se incorporó un poco más y abrazó con fuerza a Lily Potter. Ésta se sorprendió ante aquel gesto,puesto que no recordaba que él la hubiera abrazado nunca antes. "Sí que ha cambiado..."-pensó.

Sobre el hombro de la mujer, Severus intentaba ahogar los sollozos que durante tanto tiempo habían estado secuestrados sobre el dolor de la pérdida. "Estás viva, estás viva"-se decía a sí mismo para intentar consolar ese sufrimiento que había sentido durante casi 17 años sin contar aquellos otros en los que Lily y él habían dejado de ser amigos.

Ella no pudo evitar que las lágrimas también conquistaran su rostro e intentaba consolarle. "Estoy aquí, contigo. El pasado ya se ha ido" Nunca se había imaginado el ser tan importante para Severus y mucho menos que protegiese al hijo fruto de su amor con James.

Estuvieron unos minutos abrazados y después la pelirroja se separó acariciándole la mejilla.

-Sev, tienes que descansar, tus heridas están aun muy recientes por lo que he oído decir a Madame Pomfrey.-le dijo Lily

-Eso ahora no importa. La prioridad es que tú estés bien.-dijo Severus acariciándo la mano de su amiga del alma.

-Vaya, vaya. Quejicus, la sección de criaturas extrañas se encuentra en otra planta-dijo Sirius apareciendo junto con James Potter.

-Canuto, no empecemos, por favor.

-Lily, cariño, vamos a dar una vuelta por Hogwarts. Quiero ver cuántos daños ha sufrido el castillo-dijo el marido de la mujer.

-Espérenme fuera.-les dijo mientras ambos ponían rumbo fuera de la enfermería.-Sev, luego me paso un rato a verte, ¿vale?

Severus asintió y con un apretón tierno de manos, la pelirroja se despidió para unirse a dos de los merodeadores.

Claro, Lily era la mujer de James, eso no había cambiado. La tenía de vuelta. Estaba viva. Pero había algo que nunca se le concedería: su amor.

Sin embargo, no podía ser egoista. Podrían ser amigos y él la amaría de lejos y en secreto. Contentándose con verla sonriendo tan bella y tierna como siempre.

Acababa de despedirse de Lily y ya la extrañaba. Necesitaba abrazarla. Se había sentido tan bien...

No quería agobiarla ni quería parecer un egocéntrico presuntuoso. Ella había dicho que le visitaría luego, así pues sólo tenía que esperar a que lo hiciera. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo es luego?

-Profesor Snape, ¿cómo está?-dijo Harry.

El pocionista buscó los ojos del muchacho para resguardarse en la imagen de Lily y entonces lo recordó. Antes de perder el conocimiento le había concedido al muchacho sus recuerdos. Eso significaba que...conocía la verdad.

Tenía que parecer tranquilo o Potter podría aprovecharse de la situación.

-Buenas tardes, Potter. ¿Qué quiere?

-Darle las gracias y pedirle perdón por todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de estos años.

Severus encontró sinceridad en esas palabras y decidió bajar la guardia y mostrar su preocupación sobre el que no se conociesen sus sentimientos.

-No son necesarios ni los agradecimientos ni las disculpas. Me contento con el hecho de que usted sabrá guardar silencio sobre todo lo que vio en el pensadero.-dijo Snape impasible.

El rostro de Harry se tiñó de color rojo por la vergüenza y no pudo evitar un leve titubeo:

-Yo...verá...creí que usted estaba muerto y...

-¿Y..?-dijo el pocionista con un tono peligrosamente amenazador.

-Y para que su imagen quedara limpia ante ojos de todos declaré lo que vi.

-¿A quiénes?

-A todos los habitantes del castillo.

Severus Snape se hundió sobre su almohada intentando no explotar de ira, vergüenza y miedo.

Continuará...


	4. Al alba

El profesor Snape no podía dejar de removerse en la cama ante la declaración de el Elegido. Todo el castillo era conocedor del secreto que su corazón había ocultado durante décadas. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que Lily no se hubiera enterado? ¿Y si ella le preguntaba sería capaz de negarlo?

-Hola Sev-le interrumpió la pelirroja que ocupaba en ese momento sus cavilaciones.-¿Cómo sigues?

-Bien. Ya apenas me duele nada. Soy... Auch-Severus soltó un quejido ante el intento algo brusco de incorporarse en la cama.

-Tranquilo, Sev.

-Lily yo me preguntaba, es decir, quería saber si tú has oído algún rumor disparatado por ahí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Oh, nada, nada. Solo que hay mucho chismorreo y la gente no sabe hacer otra cosa que meter las narices donde no debe y...

Lily empezó a reír de manera espontánea, lo que ruborizó al pocionista lo suficiente para que le fuese imposible seguir pronunciando palabra.

-Lo siento. Yo soy un idio...

-Shhhh, no te menosprecies. Eres un gran hombre, es solo que aún no lo sabes. Ahora por favor descansa. Mañana hablaremos. Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos y tiempo que recuperar.

Acto seguido ella le besó en la mejilla y salió por la puerta de la enfermería. Él la vio marcharse a la vez que suspiraba y pensaba en sus últimas palabras: "tiempo que recuperar".

Aquella noche no hubo insomnio para ninguno de los habitantes del castillo. Transcurrió un sueño lleno de calma y con millones de expectativas para las diferentes almas.

Aquella madrugada Remus Lupin se incorporó en su cama de la enfermería. Todo volvía a como debía haber sido, con la horrible excepción de Thonks . Su Thonks. ¿Sería capaz de criar a Teddy él solo? No, por supuesto que no, pero sus amigos habían vuelto y le ayudarían. Sin embargo, ¿podría acostumbrarse a estar solo tras haber probado el verdadero amor?

Miró su alianza fijada en el dedo anular. Un breve e intenso amor había terminado. Seguramente su primero y último. Era demasiado mayor para embarcarse en una búsqueda imposible. No sólo era mayor sino que era él: un hombre lobo.

Unos pasos lo alertaron. No había nadie en la enfermería, pero podía oler que había alguien ahí. Un olor a jazmín pobló sus cosas nasales. No podía ser otra que...

-¿Hermione?

Acto seguido la castaña se desprendió de la capa de invisibilidad y quedó frente a Lupin.

-Hola Remus.

-Has madrugado. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Y qué haces con la capa?

-Necesitaba andar y no quería que nadie me molestara.

-Oh, lo siento. Continúa pues- dijo Remus con una sonrisa cordial llena de nostalgia.

-No, tranquilo. Tú no molestas en absoluto. Además quería hablar contigo.

-Claro. ¿De qué trata?

-Mis padres quieren que me vaya de Hogwarts y me tome un año sabático.

-Ah, gran idea. Desconectar te vendrá bien.

-Sí, eso dicen...Pero no me apetece.

-Entonces no vayas.

-El problema, Remus, es que nada me invita a quedarme aquí.

-Lo pones complicado, Hermione. Si nada te ata aquí, quizás deberías plantearte empezar de cero en otra parte. Hacer un borrón y empezar de nuevo.

Hermione Granger no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas. Aquella conversación no estaba saliendo como esperaba.

-Hermione , ¿qué...?

-Lo siento. Mejor me voy.

La castaña salió corriendo de la enfermería dejando a Lupin intacto ante el alba que empezaba a disgustarle tanto como la luna llena.

Continuará...


	5. El renacer de los Merodeadores

James y Sirius paseaban por los jardines de Hogwarts sonriendo y bromeando. Daba gusto poder andar al lado de tu mejor amigo después de tanto tiempo sin temor a que Voldemort apareciese a incordiarlos. Ron y Harry se cruzaron con ellos y les saludaron.

-James, ¿sabes que Harry tiene problemas con el alcohol?-declaró Sirius muy serio.  
Harry se alarmó y le miró como si su padrino se hubiera vuelto loco. James miró con preocupación a Harry y con interés a Sirius.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Canuto?-preguntó James

-Porque se pasa el día pegado al Ron

Canuto y Cornamenta estallaron en carcajadas como si fueran un par de adolescentes realizando la broma más graciosa del mundo. La cara de Ron se tiñó de un color similar a su pelo y Harry sonrió forzosamente mientras cogía a Ron de la chaqueta y se alejaban de los merodeadores.

Remus Lupin estaba sentado en medio del campo de Quidditch, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Hermione. No sabía que había pasado, pero la castaña estaba bastante triste y por alguna razón él se sentía culpable de ese pesar. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el castillo para buscarla. En el camino se encontró a sus amigos incondicionales. No paraban de reír y de comportarse como dos pícaros mozos e inevitablemente al verlos así su melancolía se aflojó durante unos instantes.

-Lunático, ¿quieres que mañana vayamos a Hogsmeade a tomarnos una buena ronda de cervezas de mantequilla?-preguntó James.

-Me encantaría, pero no sé si podré. El pequeño Teddy me necesita y...realmente no estoy con el mejor ánimo. No quiero amargaros.

-No, no. Querido Moony, creo que has olvidado quién somos. Somos los merodeadores.

-Éramos, Sirius. Olvidas que Peter nos traicionó.

-Oh, por Merlín, Remus. Peter nunca llegó a ser tan importante y lo sabes. Ahora estamos nosotros tres, aquí y ahora, vivos.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros. Al pequeño Teddy estará dispuesto a cuidarle todo el mundo. Tú sólo relajate y confía en nosotros-añadió Cornamenta a la vez que le tendía la mano para que el hombre-lobo la estrechara.

Al apretrón de manos se unió Sirius y añadió: ¡Por el renacer de los Merodeadores!

Mientras tanto Hermione lloraba en el baño de prefectos. Estaba cansada después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Harry apenas le prestaba atención, aunque no le culpaba, no todo el mundo puede recuperar a sus padres de la noche a la mañana. Ron era lo más parecido a un muro cuando le hablaba; con la notable diferencia de que el muro prestaba más atención.

Todo el mundo andaba inmerso en sus problemas y buenas nuevas y allí estaba ella...llorando como una niña. Gimió y se enfadó aún más consigo misma por cómo había salido corriendo tras hablar con Remus.

-Hola-dijo una voz muy dulce a sus espaldas.

Hermione se giró y vio cómo Lily Potter se acercaba a ella con pasos suaves. Le sonrió y se sentó a su lado sin poner un mal gesto y desprendiendo una gran calma.

-Hola-saludó por fin Hermione.

-Déjame adivinar, amor no correspondido.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron sorprendidos a la vez que se tropezaban las palabras al borde de la lengua. Lily sonrió, le puso una mano en la rodilla y añadió:

-Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie-dijo guiñándole un ojo.-¿Por qué no estás con Harry y Ron? O es que...

-No, no...ellos...sólo son mis amigos-respondió la castaña algo cortada.-¿Y usted qué hace aquí?

-Por favor, tutéame Hermione. James y Sirius estaban por ahí y me puse a pasear y a recordar mi época de estudiante. Yo también venía al baño de prefectos cuando me sentía mal-

-¿Eras prefecta?

-Sí, no me gustaba mucho porque tenías que andar pendiente de todo el mundo, pero reconozco que tenía sus ventajas. Además en aquella época me pasaba los días discutiendo. Unas veces con James y otras con Sev.

-¿Sev?

-Oh, perdona. Pensaba en alto-rió la pelirroja-Sev, creo que tú lo conoces más como profesor Snape.

-Ah, claro,qué tonta soy. Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra? Harry estaba bastante preocupado por haberte contado todo lo que había pasado sin decirle nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué tiene de malo? Es muy bonito descubrir que alguien como Severus es un héroe y que es capaz de luchar por el bien. Ese y muchos otros gestos son muy bellos. No todos los hombres se comportan así. ¿Por qué crees que le moleste tanto que el mundo conozca sus sentimientos?

-Bueno...supongo que al profesor le resulta violento hablar contigo sabiendo que te has enterado de que está enamorado de ti.

Hermione seguía hablando, pero Lily Potter ya no le prestaba atención. ¿Había dicho que Severus Snape estaba enamorado de ella? Un montón de recuerdos empezaron a agolparse en la mente de Lily y también en su corazón. Ahora pesaban los años no vividos ¿o los que pesaban eran los vividos de mala manera?

Continuará…


	6. Conversaciones

Lily no pudo resistirse a visitar a Severus, aunque ya era la hora de la cena. Necesitaba verlo tras la declaración de Hermione. ¿Creía él que ella lo sabía? ¿Cómo se sentía?  
Aligeró el paso todo lo que pudo y llegó a la enfermería. Se quedó paralizada en la puerta dudando si merecía la pena entrar o dejar la visita para el día siguiente. Sin embargo, la valentía Gryffindor la impulsó a girar el pomo de la puerta y entró. Se acercó a la cama del pocionista quien estaba inmerso en la lectura de un libro y no la vio llegar.

-Hola Sev-saludó ella mirándole con intensidad

Automáticamente él puso toda su atención en ella. Los ojos negros tomaron un brillo precioso que le hacía enternecedor, pero ella no lo captó.

-Hola Lily ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Te extrañaba y decidí visitarte.

Él sonrió como si le acabara de tocar la lotería. Ella correspondió a su sonrisa y recordó las palabras de la castaña. Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. ¿Y si Severus le leía la mente? Había oído a Harry que era bastante bueno con la Legeremancia.

-¿Estás bien, Lily?

-Oh, sí, yo sólo...¿Cómo es que no te has casado, Sev?

Severus quedó perplejo ante semejante pregunta. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿A qué venía el tema del matrimonio? Ella, viendo el gesto de él, decidió aclarar su pregunta.

-Perdona, quería decir que como un hombre como tú, bueno, valiente y fuerte...en fin...no sé. Cuaquier mujer se sentiría afortunada...o hombre, claro.

Los ojos del pocionista se abrieron aún más de par en par. Lily se puso roja al completo y no supo cómo salir de aquel lío. ¿Y si le decía lo que le había dicho Hermione? No, demasiado atrevido. Nerviosa y confundida decidió añadir un comentario más.

-Lo que quería decir es que si yo fuera ellas, estaría encantada de tener a alguien como tú.

Esta vez la cara del pocionista se relajó y una tímida sonrisa le pobló los labios. Ella se relajó y decidió cambiar de tema para no enredar más.

-¿Qué estabas leyendo, Severus?-dijo la pelirroja

-Un libro de pociones. Es un nuevo autor que...Bueno, eso. No quiero aburrirte.

Ella rió y el tuvo que cerrar la boca para que no se le cayera la baba.

-¿Cómo vas a aburrirme tú? Si eres encantador.

La cara de Snape se tornó roja y a los dos segundos la de Lily estaba del mismo color. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo? Primero intentaba sacarle algo a Snape sobre su vida sentimental y después...¿coqueteaba con él?

-Perdona, Sev, pero no he cenado. Debería irme o se me hará muy tarde.

-No te preocupes Lily. Ve. ¿Te veo mañana?

La pelirroja afirmó con la cabeza y una sonrisa sincera. Él la contempló embelesado y la despidió con la mano.

Aquella noche él durmió con la esperanza debajo de la almohada. Ella esperó a James, pero las horas iban pasando y ni él ni Sirius parecían tener ganas de acostarse temprano. Cuando Lily pudo conciliar el sueño, las dudas ya había empezado a cobijarse en su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, James dormía a su lado. Olía a alcohol y parecía haber llegado a altas horas de la madrugada. Decidió ir a desayunar ya que él dormiría hasta tarde y pasaría a visitar a Severus. Al pensar en él un nudo se le hizo en el estómago y las manos empezaron a ó sus pensamientos para ponerse en marcha hacia el comedor.

Mientras tanto Hermione acababa de terminar su desayuno y se disponía a empaquetar sus cosas, pero una mano la rozó el hombro.

-Buenos días, Hermione.

-Ho...hola Remus.

-Quería pedirte un gran favor, bueno, en realidad dos.

-Dime.

-El primero y más importante: No te vayas, por favor. Te necesito-suplicó el hombre-lobo con unas ojeras que indicaban que apenas había dormido-¿Lo harás por mí?

Ella no pudo resistirse a tal petición y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Él la devolvió el abrazo con ternura.

-¿Y la segunda?

-Bueno, esta es menos importante, puede hacerlo otra persona. Me preguntaba si podrías quedarte con Teddy esta tarde.

-Oh, claro. Estaré encantada.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, no te precoupes-resolvió la castaña con una sonrisa radiente.

-Gracias, preciosa. Ahora debo ir a darle el desayuno. Te veo luego.

Hermione le depidió con la mano a la vez que aparecía un color rosado en sus mejillas. La había llamado "preciosa".  
Lily se quedó mirando cómo la castaña despedia a Remus y sonrió. Ahora entendía lo complicado de ese amor de Hermione, pero ¿quién decía que era imposible?

-Buen día Hermione

-Oh, hola Lily ¿Qué tal? ¿Y James?

-Yo bien. Él supongo que de resaca.

-Vaya, espero que se le pase.

-Yo sólo espero que no sea rutina esto de las juergas. Es un peligro tener a James y Sirius juntos constantemente.

-Te entiendo. Son una versión extendida de Fred y George Weasley.

Ambas estallaron en una carcajada.

-Yo voy a desayunar ¿y tú?

-Acabo de hacerlo, pero puedo acompañarte si quieres.

-Claro, me gusta hablar contigo-declaró la pelirroja.

Así pues ambas se fueron al Gran Comedor a desayunar empezando a forjar una amistad bastante sólida.

Continuará…


	7. La decisión del pocionista

-James, ¿puedo acompañaros a Sirius, Remus y a ti esta tarde?

James se ajustó bien las gafas, se alborotó el pelo y cogiendo por la barbilla a su esposa dijo:

-Cariño, vas a aburrirte mucho. Hablaremos de cosas de hombres y seguro que tú tienes cosas mejores que hacer.

-Sí, claro...

La pelirroja torció el gesto y salió de la habitación contrariada. Últimamente James pasaba completamente de ella y no le prestaba atención. Caminando por los pasillos del castillo, tuvo la sensación de haber vuelto a aquella época en la que ella vagaba sóla o en compañía de Severus, mientras James se hartaba de reír con sus amigotes. Su mente volvió a derivar en Severus, así pues tras la conversación del día anterior decidió visitarle de nuevo para pasar el rato y no enredar más las cosas.  
Cuando hubo llegado a la enfermería se encontró con un Severus Snape en pie vestido con su levita, pantalones y capa negra. En su mano un bastón le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio. Madam Pomfrey estaba riñéndole por la rapidez con la que el pocionista quería salir de allí.

-Insisto, profesor Snape. Sus heridas no son un juego de niños. La más mínima rotura de puntos y puede sufrir una grave hemorragia-declaró la enfermera con los brazos en jarra.

-Agradezco su dedicación, señora Pomfrey, sin embargo creo ser un adulto capaz en plenas facultades para valorar mis límites. Además, aun me quedaré unos días en el castillo, ante cualquier necesidad sé dónde se encuentra.

-Hola Sev, Madam Pomfrey

Severus Snape recibió con una sonrisa el saludo de la pelirroja a la vez que se despedía suavemente de la enfermera que aún miraba con enfado al hombre. Éste se acercó a Lily con una leve cojera y andar pausado. La pelirroja aprovechó para mirarle de arriba a abajo. No quedaba más que el atuendo del Sev que conocía. Había desaparecido el chaval desgarbado, flacucho y frágil que parecía para dejar en su lugar un hombre musculoso, alto e imponente. Sonrió al recordar que varios alumnos le habían recomendado tener cuidado con el genio de éste. Verdaderamente impresionaba su figura estando de pie.

-Buenos días Lily

-Buenos días ¿Intentando escapar de las medicinas?

-En absoluto, sólo no quiero pasarme un día más en cama. ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo?

-Claro-aceptó ella sonriente.

Ambos empezaron a pasear por los jardines de Hogwarts a un paso no muy rápido para que las piernas del pocionista no sufrieran demasiada presión. Se cruzaron con varios alumnos que saludaron de manera temerosa y respetuosa al pocionista ante lo cual Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Vaya, vaya, profesor Snape. Es usted la solemnidad personificada.

Él la miró sin comentar nada y se limitó a sonreír suavemente. Ese paseo le abría la puerta a antiguos recuerdos que parecían no perdonarle nunca.

-¿Todo bien, Sev?

-Estupendo, gracias. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te noto callado y un poco apagado.

-Debe ser tanta poción y antídoto. Me tienen algo entumecido.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos ante la actitud tan pasiva del hombre.

-Severus...¿te vas a ir de Hogwarts?

Él la miró directamente a los ojos y tuvo que acordarse de respirar para no ahogarse.

-Sí, Lily.

-¿Por qué?

-Nada me ata ya a Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo que no? Eres el mejor pocionista que existe, un héroe de guerra, la gente te aprecia y...

Él sonreía a la vez que negaba todos y cada uno de los argumentos de Lily.

-No soy el mejor pocionista del mundo, mis actos no son heróicos sólo correctos en parte y lo de que la gente me aprecia es una invención tuya muy malograda, Lily. Sigo siendo el mismo Slytherin inclinado hacia la balanza del lado oscuro.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en desprestigiarte?

-No me desprestigio. Soy realista.

Ella sintió que un peso se le colocaba junto al pecho. Su rontro se puso serio, se mordió el labio y buscó los ojos del pocionista. Él no la miraba, aunque por dentro no deseaba otra cosa.

-¿Qué harás, Sev?

-No lo sé, Lily. Seguramente me marche a otra parte. América, España, Italia...quién sabe.

-¿Y yo?

-¿Tú qué?-dijo el pocionista mirándola sin poder resistirse. Tenía los ojos más bonitos del mundo y sabía que sería una de lás últimas veces que los mirase.

-Creí que podríamos recobrar nuestra amistad...

Él sonrió amargamente y retiró la mirada azabache en dirección al suelo.

-Lo siento, Lily. No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Soy una persona tóxica. Cerca de ti no puedo hacerte otra cosas mas que daño.

-¡Salvaste a mi hijo, por Merlín! Deja de creer que eres como Voldemort.

-En cierta forma siempre lo seré-declaró él enseñándole la marca tenebrosa- Mira Lily, disfruta de tu hijo, de tus amigos y de tu...marido. Yo ya he pagado la deuda que tenía contigo. Estamos en paz.

El pocionista empezó a andar dejando atrás a la pelirroja con las palabras pesándole aún sobre los labios. Había soñado con ella, con sus besos, su aroma...No podía ser. No quería volver a la historia de siempre. Lily estaba viva y él podía aprender a dejar de sentirse culpable por todo cuanto le hizo en el pasado (o al menos eso esperaba).

Lily por su parte le vio alejarse con su capa ondeando al viento. La marcha de Severus le había abierto una brecha en el corazón y un par de lágrimas le bordeaban los ojos. ¿Acaso no le había dicho Hermione que la quería? Si de verdad la quería, ¿por qué se iba? ¿Tan insoportable le era verla al lado de James? ¿Y si no la quería? Aquella última pregunta ensanchó aún más un miedo que no había sentido antes.

Continuará...


	8. Posible amenaza

Remus había dejado a Teddy con Minerva McGonagall quien había insistido con amabilidad en quedarse con él.

Estaba en las Tres Escobas con James y Sirius hablando de diversas cosas, entre ellas Peter.

-¿Quién iba a imaginarse que el torpe de Peter podría terminar siendo un aliado tan cercano a Voldemort?-dijo James con cara de incrédulo.

-Deberías haberle visto en aquel callejón cuando se cortó el dedo y fingió que le asesinaba ¡Rata asquerosa!-añadió Sirius.

-Yo admito que no supe cómo reaccionar. Tú James muerto, Sirius un supuesto asesino...y yo sin nadie.-Lupin suspiró-Y ahora Thonks...

-Nada de estar triste Remus. Volverán nuestras aventuras. Brindemos.

Los merodeadores brindaron por su amistad.

-Oye James, ¿dónde está Lily?

-Supongo que estará con Harry o con su amiga...cómo se llama...

-Hermione-dijo Lunático y sonrió al acordarse de la castaña.-La verdad es que Lily no podría haber encontrado a una mejor amiga que ella.

-Es una muchacha lista, aunque no más guapa que Ginny. Creí por un momento que Harry haría como tú, James. La chica lista para el buscador.-dijo Sirius.

Remus se mosqueó ante aquel comentario.

-¿Acaso Hermione y Lily no te parecen chicas bonitas, Canuto?-dijo Remus con enfado.

-Oh, claro que son guapas. Pero son demasiado...

-Cuadriculadas-añadió James.

-¿Tú también Cornamenta?-preguntó Lupin sorprendido.

-Vamos, amigo, estoy casado con Lily. Es un encanto, pero no es la reina de la diversión precisamente.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices, James. Estás abducido por la felicidad de haber vuelto a la vida.

-Eres un aguafiestas, Remus-dijo Sirius con cansancio.

-Y un amargado-añadió James.

No pudieron añadir más porque Remus Lupin había salido del local rojo de ira y con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

En el castillo, Lily también estaba llorando en el baño de los prefectos cuando apareció Hermione.

-¿Lily? Qué susto, creí que alguien sin permiso había...-la castaña se paró en seco al ver el rostro de su nueva amiga.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Oh, nada Hermione. No te preocupes-contestó la pelirroja secándose las lágrimas torpemente.

-Venga Lily...somos amigas, ¿no?

Lily suspiró y bajó la mirada al suelo. En su cabeza había distintas cosas liadas que no dejaban de dar vueltas.

-James y Sirius están como frenéticos por recuperar sus años de juventud, pero apenas me incluyen en sus planes. Parece que a James se le ha olvidado ser mi marido...

-Bueno, es cuestión de tiempo que se les pase ¿no crees?

-No lo sé, Hermione. Además Severus se marcha.

-¿El profesor Snape? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-¿Por qué se va? Ahora podríamos volver a estar como en los viejos tiempos y...

-Pero Lily no creo que la situación sea cómoda para él.

-¿Pero por qué? Se supone que le gusto ¿no?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver Lily? Eres una mujer casada e innacesible para él. Querrá empezar una nueva vida.

-Pero yo...éramos amigos, Hermione.

-Eso fue hace mucho, Lily. Pero tú hiciste tu vida con James y después con Harry. Él se equivocó, intento conseguir tu perdón por llamarte "sangre sucia", después se unió a Voldemort y ante la amenaza de tu vida en peligro le ofreció a Dumbledore todo cuanto quisiera a cambio de que os protegiera y...

-¿Severus pidió a Dumbledore que nos protegiera a James, Harry y a mí?

-Sí...y cuando sucedió el ataque de Voldemort a James y a ti, él se hundió. Harry dice que jamás había visto tanto dolor en el rostro de una persona. Dumbledore le dijo que Harry había sobrevivido y que debía protegerle. Desde ese día Snape fue un títere de Dumbledore por así decirlo. Obedeció todo cuanto le dijo y dio todo lo que tenía por cumplir su promesa.-Hermione hizo una pausa mientras observaba a una atónita Lily- Ahora que habéis vuelto James y tú, él habrá encontrado cierta paz, pero debe ser muy duro verte feliz al lado de alguien que no es él.

El silencio se instaló entre ambas durante varios minutos hasta que la pelirroja no pudo aguantar más.

-¿Y si yo siento algo más que simple amistad por él?-preguntó sin esperar respuesta y echándose a llorar sobre las rodillas.

Mientras en la torre de astronomía, Severus Snape miraba hacia el horizonte. Notaba cómo en su pecho se había curado una cicatriz. La culpabilidad de la muerte de Lily había desaparecido. Sin embargo, la amaba aún más si era posible. Había tenido que luchar contra sí mismo para no avalanzarse sobre ella y besarla durante el paseo. Definitivamente se iría muy lejos para no caer de nuevo en una tentación prohibida que podría hacer daño a Lily.

-Bonitas vistas, ¿no crees?-sonrió Albus Dumbledore al profesor.-Ha llegado a mis oídos la noticia de querer marcharte.

-Sí, sabes de sobra que estar aquí sólo puede traer inconvenientes.

-Te entiendo Severus, pero las decisiones precipitadas no son buenos caminos a tomar. Además, ¿no te basta con tener a Lily de vuelta?

-¿Tenerla de vuelta? Yo no tengo a nadie, Albus. Lily sigue siendo la señora de Potter y yo el idiota que la decepcionó hace veintitantos años. Nada ha cambiado en ese aspecto.

-Lily sabe que has cambiado. Has hecho todo lo humanamente posible por proteger a Harry.

-Tonterías, Albus.

-Entonces ¿no hay nada que te detenga aquí en Hogwarts?

-Así es y espero que no haya inconveniente.

-Oh, por supuesto que no, eres un hombre libre. Además soy consciente de que sabes que varios mortífagos andan poniendo precio a tu cabeza.

-No importa. No podrán encontrarme allá dónde vaya.

-Claro...aunque los recientes acontecimientos no te convierten a ti en el único objetivo, Severus.

Los ojos del pocionista se abrieron de par en par. Claro, ¿cómo podía ser tan imbécil?

-Lily...

Continuará...


	9. Abrazos

Hermione paseaba por los pasillos. Lily se había quedado en el baño de los prefectos con la mirada perdida y la cabeza hecha un lío. La castaña se sentía mal por ella y algo culpable. ¿Le habría sido demasiado franca? Suspiró. A decir verdad Lily ya era mayorcita, podría ser su madre. Sin embargo...¿cómo podía dudar entre el amor a su marido y lo que sentía por el profesor Snape? No sentía apatía por el segundo, pero...

Sus cavilaciones se detuvieron cuando se encontró de frente con el hombre-lobo.

-Hola Remus.

Éste parecía algo molesto y despistado y se sorprendió ante el inesperado saludo de la chica.

-Hola Hermione, perdona no te había visto.

-No importa. ¿No estabas con James y Sirius?

El hombre se puso algo rojo y apretó la mandíbula para añadir con pesar:

-Creo que no me necesitarán más, se han vuelto idiotas.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras de Lupin. Siempre era bastante calmado y educado. Debía haber sido una pelea bastante fuerte para referirse así de sus amigos.

-Vaya...lamento que la tarde no haya ido como esperabas.

-No te preocupes...Voy a buscar a Teddy, estar con él me relaja. ¿Vienes?

-Claro-dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Ambos llegaron al despacho de Minerva McGonagall quien estaba leyéndole un cuento al pequeño Lupin. Cuando vio aparecer al padre y a la castaña pausó la lectura.

-Oh, profesor Lupin, ¿ya ha vuelto?

-Sí, profesora McGonagall. Y no hace falta que me llame con el título de profesor.

-Creí haber entendido a Albus que aceptaría el puesto como profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Bueno, sí...Pero aún no ejerzo como tal.

-Bobadas...¿Cómo está señorita Granger?-dirigió el saludo la profesora a la alumna.

-Bien, profesora.

-¿Finalmente nos acompañará este curso o no?

-Sí, lo he estado meditando y cursaré este último año.

-Estupendo. Supongo que quiere llevarse a Teddy, ¿no es así profesor?

-Sí, quiero pasar un rato con él.

Minerva McGonagall colocó en los brazos de Remus al pequeño Teddy quien sonrió de inmediato y se abrazó a su padre, quien no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción y bienestar ante tal muestra de cariño.

-Espero que cuentes conmigo siempre que quieras una niñera, Teddy es encantador-añadió la profesora de Transformaciones con dulzura.

-Gracias, profesora. No se preocupe, así será-respondió Remus Lupin con media sonrisa.

Hermione y el padre con su hijo salieron del despacho de McGonagall para dirigirse a la habitación de Remus.

-Pasa Hermione. Tengo que cambiar el pañal a este pequeño.-dijo el hombre sujetando la puerta con el pie.

-Gracias Remus. ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

-Oh, no hace falta. Además tengo que practicar.

Con cariño y cuidado, Remus limpió el culito de Teddy. El pequeño reía y se sujetaba los pies con las manos. El hombre-lobo sonrió al verle tan risueño y como un acto reflejo le hizo un par de pedorretas en la tripa.

Hermione sonrió ante esa imagen tan dulce. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el rostro de Remus. Era un hombre guapo...demasiado.

-Hermione, ¿me pasas un pañal, por favor?

La castaña salió de su ensimismamiento y le pasó un pañal al padre del pequeño Lupin.

Después de cambiarlo y ponerle un pijama para que estuviera más cómodo, Teddy empezó a quedarse dormido. Sus pequeños ojitos dieron un par de parpadeos junto con algun bostezo para terminar dormidito encima de la cama de su padre.

-Qué angelito...-dijo Hermione mirando al niño.

-Sí, se parece a su madre-añadió Remus con melancolía.

Hermione suspiró. Lupin se había quedado en silencio mirando a su hijo y no parecía tener mucho de qué hablar, así pues le acompañó en ese silencio.

-¿Dónde está Lily?-preguntó tras un rato Remus.-No hemos hablado mucho...

-Oh, bueno, ella...Está en una fase complicada...

-¿Fase complicada?

-Sí, bueno no...es decir...creo que está algo disgustada con James porque no la presta atención.

-Y lleva toda la razón...

-¿Qué te ha pasado con James y Sirius para que pienses así?-preguntó la castaña volviendo al tema de los merodeadores.

-Pasa que ya no son unos críos y deberían dar gracias por seguir vivos, pero parece que sólo saben hacer el payaso y emborracharse. Me he cansado de esos jueguecitos.

-Bueno...es normal que estén así...han sufrido mucho.

-Todos hemos sufrido, Hermione. Y Lily no se merece a un capullo como James. Hasta Severus sabe cuán valiosa es.

-¿Lo...lo sabes?-preguntó la castaña alarmada

-¿El qué?

-Lo de Lily con...el profesor Snape.

-No es ningún secreto que Severus quiera a Lily. Harry lo confirmó, pero yo ya lo sospechaba desde hace muchos años.

Hermione se mordió la lengua. Por un momento había pensado que Lupin conocía las dudas de Lily sobre lo que sentía por el pocionista.

-Bueno, no sé mucho de ese tema, Remus. Aunque no sé si sabes que el profesor Snape se va de Hogwarts.

-¿Ah sí? No tenía idea...Aunque supongo que lo que menos necesita es ver a James, a Sirius...o a mí.

-Tú no le has hecho nada.-dijo Hermione con cariño.

-Todos le hemos hecho algo a ese hombre, Hermione. Ninguno hubiésemos dado la vida por él y sin embargo él la ha dado por todos. No tienes idea de cuánto me duele la forma en que le tratamos de jóvenes.-añadió Lupin con una lágrima cayendo de sus ojos.

Hermione se acercó y le abrazó. El hombre-lobo se dejó abrazar por esos brazos cálidos y se encontró bien. Se sintió tranquilo, seguro y querido.

Mientras tanto, una Lily con los ojos rojos deambulaba por el pasillo. Se había pasado horas y horas llorando sin encontrar consuelo. ¿Qué narices la pasaba? Había estado años sin Severus y ahora que era él decidía marcharse para dejarla con su vida, ella no quería. ¿Por qué?

Chocó contra algo fuerte sin darse y estuvo a punto de caer, pero unos brazos la sujetaron.

-Lily, perdona, no te vi y...-Severus Snape se quedó contemplando la cara de la pelirroja. Sus preciosas esmeraldas lucían hinchadas y rojas. ¿Estaba llorando? Definitivamente, sí.-Lily, ¿qué pasa?

Ella vio en los ojos del pocionista la preocupación. Él acarició su mejilla con mucho cariño y ella se estremeció. No pudo contestar a su pregunta, pero no pudo evitar lanzarse a su pecho a llorar abrazándole como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Él respondió al abrazo con mucha delicadeza, como si la mujer fuera a romperse ante cualquier movimiento. "Estoy en casa"-pensó el pocionista con media sonrisa al abrazar a la pelirroja.

-Severus...¿me quieres?-preguntó sin premeditación Lily Potter.

Continuará...


	10. Preparando la inauguración

-La cara de Severus Snape era todo un poema. "¡Mierda! Seguro que alguien le había contado lo que su hijo había proclamado a pleno pulmón durante el combate con Voldemort"

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-respondió él para ganar tiempo "Muy ingenioso, Severus, bravo. Responder con una pregunta, una proeza" pensó siendo sarcástico consigo mismo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que no era una pregunta cómoda para él y la dejó morir en la omisión de respuesta. Era un hecho que estaba casada con James y no podía exigirle nada a Severus, pero le echaba de menos antes de haberse ido. Suspiró. Él se dio cuenta y cogió la cara de la pelirroja entre sus manos y la sonrió dulcemente. Lily no pudo evitar pensar que jamás había visto una sonrisa tan tierna y le respondió abrazándole más fuerte.  
Ninguno supo cuánto estuvieron así abrazados. Por fin, él se decidió a romper el silencio.

-Lily...finalmente he decidido quedarme en Hogwarts.

Los ojos esmeralda se ensancharon y le miraron con intensidad. Ella dio un salto de alegría y le dio un beso enorme en la mejilla. Él se puso rojo y sonrió bastante cortado.  
Pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde juntos y cenaron hablando de bastantes cosas. Severus no pasó desapercibido que no había rastro de James ni Sirius y se sintió dichoso. Miró a Lily. "Joder, eres preciosa, princesa" se dijo a sí mismo.

Por la noche, Lily intentó hablar con James. Había sido un buen día después de todo, pero tenía cosas que aclarar con su marido. Sin embargo, James llegó bastante ebrio y con un par de besos a su esposa se quedó dormido. Definitivamente, así no se hablaban las cosas, pensó Lily.

Las semanas fueron pasando con unos James y Sirius ajenos a las responsabilidades y deberes, dedicándose a vivir por y para la diversión. Mientras Lily se pasaba los días con Remus y Teddy, Hermione o Severus. Todos habían estado ocupados intentando arreglar los desperfectos del castillo y organizando la inauguración del castillo que iniciaría un día antes del comienzo del nuevo curso.  
Además, Albus le había propuesto a Lily el puesto de profesora de Estudios Muggles. A ella le dio algo de miedo, pero entre sus amigos habían conseguido convencerla para que aceptase. Nunca había tenido un trabajo así y era una gran oportunidad, además estaría cerca de Severus en los claustros.  
Severus se curaba de las cicatrices y se encargaba de hablar con Dumbledore sobre los mortífagos que aún andaban en libertad y en paradero desconocido. No creía que fuesen a intentar nada por el momento,pero lo mejor era no relajarse por si acaso.  
Remus iba asumiendo que Thonks se había ido y cuidaba de Teedy. El tener a su hijo le consolaba enormemente, además de la gran amistad que había hecho con Hermione y el apoyo de su vieja amiga Lily.  
Hermione estaba bastante saturada de trabajo. Se pasaba los días ayudando a Harry y Ron con asuntos del Ministerio, además de todo lo que la mantenía ocupada en Hogwarts.

Una semana antes de la inauguración del castillo Albus Dumbledore acudió a cierta pelirroja para que le ayudase con algunos preparativos.

-Lily, necesito pedirte un favor-dijo el anciano director.

-Dime, Albus-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Me gustaría que organizases los eventos musicales para el día de la inauguración. Bailes, recitales, canciones...

-Pero Albus eso es mucho trabajo...Además bailes...eso se organiza en pareja y yo no puedo escoger las canciones sola y...

-Puedes pedirle ayuda a James.

-James ahora mismo es una carga más que una ayuda-dijo la pelirroja molesta.

-Bueno, entonces Severus seguro que está dispuesto. Además tiene un gran gusto musical.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sorprendente.

Albus Dumbledore no dijo nada más y se marchó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando a Lily llena de curiosidad y estrés. Sin más dilación fue en busca del aludido. Tardó bastante en encontrarlo. Estaba en la enfermería haciéndose un control rutinario de coagulación sanguínea.

-¿Cómo estás, Sev?

-Hola Lily-sonrió él-Bien, bien. Todo en orden.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

Lily explicó al pocionista la tarea que le había encomendado Albus con pelos y señales. Estaba nerviosa y preocupada por la organización del evento.

-Bueno, yo no creo ser de mucha ayuda, pero cuenta conmigo-dijo Snape muy amable.

-Pues Albus me dijo que tenías un gusto musical exquisito.

El pocionista maldijo al maldito anciano. ¿Por qué tenía que ir hablando de él?

-¿Sabes bailar, Severus?

Él no contestó. No era un experto, pero alguna noción de baile sí que tenía. Sin embargo el color carmesí de sus mejillas lo delató.

-Ayyy no me lo puedo creer Sev. Tienes que mostrarme.

-Anda ya, Lily.

-Por favor, por favor-dijo ella poniendo la cara más dulce e inocente del mundo a la vez que le agarraba del brazo y se apoyaba en su hombro.

Él suspiró. Así no valía, haría cualquier cosa que le pidiese esa mujer.

-Si vienes a mi despacho y haces de mi pareja de baile te lo muestro ahora mismo-dijo él intentando parecer sereno cuando los nervios le tenían preso.

Ell no contestó, tomó la mano de él y salió corriendo como la cierva plateada, que los ojos azabaches habían visto tantas veces, en dirección de las mazmorras. Llegaron al despacho de Severus riéndose como cuando eran niños y por un momento olvidaron sus vidas, el pasado y quiénes eran. Él se quitó la capa y la dejó sobre una silla y la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Alguna preferencia, señorita?

-Sorprenda a esta alumna del baile, profesor-contestó ella en una carcajada.

Él escogió una canción y la puso en el tocadiscos. Se acercó a Lily y tragando saliva, puso una mano en la cintura y la otra junto con la mano de la pelirroja. La música empezó a sonar, era una canción de una banda irlandesa.  
El pocionista se movía con calma y la mujer le seguía los pasos con cuidado de no pisarle, pero bastaron un par de segundos para que ambos se dejaran llevar por la música. Él estaba muerto de verguenza, pero eso no le detuvo para susurrarle a Lily al oído la canción que estaba sonando.

"You make my heart feel like it's summer  
When the rain is pouring down  
You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong  
That's how I know you are the one  
That's why I know you are the one" 

(Traducción: "Haces que mi corazón se sienta  
como si fuera verano cuando está lloviendo a cántaros.  
Haces que todo mi mundo se sienta tan bien  
cuando está mal.  
Así es como sé que eres la única.  
Es por eso que sé que eres la única")

Suena The One-Kodaline: watch?v=hM-YcS7ktJI

Continuará...


	11. Lista de canciones y celos

Lily apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Severus y éste su mejilla en la cabeza de la pelirroja. Se estaba realmente cómodo en ese baile lento. Ambos sonreían sin mirarse y cuando sus ojos cruzaron emociones una descarga extraña les recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Lily sin darse cuenta se había acercado a los labios del pocionista, pero James se le cruzó por la cabeza y Severus fue consciente de ese pensamiento.

La canción había dejado de sonar y con ella se había marchado la magia. Él volvió a colocarse la capa y se excusó con tener prisa por comentar algunos asuntos con Dumbledore, aunque en realidad quería salir a pasear solo y aclarar su corazón. Por un momento había creído ver deseo y amor en Lily, pero...¿hacia él o hacia James? Seguro que no podía ser otro que San Potter. Se despidió de la pelirroja con una sonrisa forzada y salió de su despacho.

Lily apenas se movía. De haberse dejado llevar habría besado a Severus, pero él no lo había intentado. ¿Por qué no habría aprovechado para besarla? Sin embargo, la letra de la canción, el baile...Suspiró y decidió retomar la tarea que le había encomendado Dumbledore. Dispuesta a organizar un repertorio musical justo empezó a preguntar a cada una de las personas que se iba encontrando una canción que le gustase. Bandas españolas, mexicanas, irlandesas...todo tipo de gustos iba siendo anotado en la hoja que Lily había decidido que sería la música de la inauguración.

Se pasó toda la tarde con ello, aunque le faltaba Severus. Debía verlo de nuevo para dejar la lista completa. Lo encontró en la biblioteca revisando unos ejemplares de Defensa.

-Severus, ¿molesto?

A diferencia de otras veces, el pelinegro no la miró a los ojos y mantuvo la vista en el libro.

-Dime.

Ella se molestó por la falta de interés que él pareció dedicarle y decidió ir al grano.

-¿Podrías anotarme aquí una canción para la fiesta de inauguración?

Él sin comentar nada más hizo aparecer una pluma y anotó con una letra clara la canción que elegía. Lily se despidió refunfuñando y él la miró de reojo, suspirando para sus adentros. "¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bonita?"

Después de cenar, Lily revisó la hoja de canciones poniendo especial atención en las que habían elegido las personas que conocía mejor:

Harry Potter-I bet my life de Imagine Dragons  
Hermione Granger-Poesía de Amor de Café Quijano  
Minerva McGonagall-El mundo de Jimmy Fontana  
Sirius Black-Highway to hell de ACDC  
James Potter-Suspicious Mind de Elvis Presley  
Albus Dumbledore-La Macarena de Los del Río  
Remus Lupin-Talk de Kodaline  
Ginny Weasley- La promesa de Melendi  
Ron Weasley-Son of man de Phil Collins  
Severus Snape-Hero de Family of the year

Sonrió con la elección de Dumbledore, pero le ensomebreció la de Severus. Era una canción preciosa, pero el mensaje...¿iba dirigido a ella? ¿Acaso era una indirecta en la decía que no quería ser su héroe?

Aquella noche Lily no pudo pegar ojo pensando en el pocionista y viceversa.

Todo el mundo tenía unas ganas enormes de que llegara el día de la fiesta. Las chicas deseaban que algún joven apuesto las pidiera ir como pareja. Hermione buscó a Lily y le propuso pasar el día haciendo compras junto con Ginny. Lily aceptó puesto que era una buena ocasión para renovar vestuario, distraerse y conocer mejor a la novia de su hijo. Así pues ambas mujeres pusieron rumbo al Callejón Diagon.

-Vaya...hacía mucho que no veía este tipo de tiendas-comentó Lily maravillada cuando pasaron por un primer escaparate de una tienda de ropa.

-Tranquila, Lily. Tienes toda el día para mirar y comprar-respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

Se probaron cientos de vestidos, comieron golosinas, volvieron a las tiendas de ropa para comprarse unos vestidos para la fiesta asegurándose de que nadie les viese para no romper el efecto sorpresa. Y después de todo aquello decidieron sentarse en una tetería para tomar un té y unas pastas de frutos rojos.

-Y bueno Hermione...¿con quién irás a la fiesta?-preguntó Lily

-No sé...quizás con Ron.

-No creo, Herms. Él creo que iba a ir con Lavender.

-Ah, entonces sola...supongo-respondió la castaña muy concentraba en mover la cucharilla de su té.

-Ya...¿y qué me dices de Remus?-preguntó la mayor de las tres.

-No creo que Remus esté de ánimo para este tipo de eventos.

-Por intentarlo no pasa nada-añadió Ginny.

-No sé...

-Además por mucho que no le apetezca no puede amilanarse en su despacho con Teddy. Tiene que vivir-destacó Lily.

-Puede ser...

Las pelirrojas se miraron entre ellas. Hermione se había cortado y parecía querer cambiar de tema y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Te gusta Remus?-preguntó Ginny

-¿Qué? No digas bobadas Ginevra.

-Ah, entonces no creo que te importe que haya un par de alumnas allí coqueteándole descaradamente.-dijo Lily

Automáticamente Hermione se giró hacia donde le indicaba su amiga para encontrarse con nada. Había caído en la trampa.

-Ya...no te gusta nada de nada, ¿no?-dijeron las pelirrojas con una sonrisa pícara al unísono.

La castaña suspiró y fingió enfado para terminar resignada a confesar la verdad.

-Sí, está bien. Me gusta.

-Pues doble motivo para pedirle que sea tu pareja en la fiesta.

Hubo unos minutos de incómodo silencio durante el cual ninguna de las chicas dijo nada. Hasta que Hermione decidió romper el hielo, lanzándole una indirecta a la pelirroja mayor.

-Y tú, Lily, ¿irás con James?

-Claro, con quién...-Lily captó enseguida lo que su amiga había querido decir y un leve rubor le conquistó las mejillas.

-Vaya, veo bastante bien acompañado al profesor Snape-añadió Ginny.

Lily no se molestó en mirar hacia atrás, sabía que era la misma trampa que habían tendido antes a Herms. Demasiado reciente como para caer en eso mismo. Sin embargo, estuvo a punto de derramar su té cuando Severus Snape pasó justo al lado de su mesa con dos chicas guapísimas.  
Éstas hablaban con verdadera pasión e interés al profesor, aunque la pelirroja no alcanzaba a saber de qué temas hablaban se podía observbar que las jóvenes estaban encantadas con el hombre. Severus Snape por su parte permanecía impasible,aunque mostraba interés en la conversación.  
Lily sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho y notó cierta humedad en los lagrimales. ¿Acaso estaba celosa? Sí, definitivamente lo estaba.

Continuará...


	12. Lo siento, Sev

-¿Y cree que si uso polvo de mariposa amazónica con oreja de murciélago la poción tendrá una consistencia más suave?-preguntaba una chica rubia y educada a su profesor.

-Sin duda, pruébelo y ya me comentará cuáles son los resultados.-respondió el profesor Snape muy seguro de sus palabras.

Una voz carraspeó interrumpiendo la ronda de preguntas de las alumnas al pocionista, quién se giró algo molesto para ver qué ocurría. Se encontró con Lily mirándole a los ojos y parecía ¿enfadada?

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo Señora Potter?-preguntó Severus a la mujer con total cordialidad en la voz.

La pelirroja se irritó por el trato tan impersonal y por el hecho de que aquellas dos rubitas no hubieran desaparecido de escena.

-Señoritas, podrían dejar al profesor unos momentos. Tengo asuntos que comentar con él.-dijo Lily algo alterada.

Hermione y Ginny miraban a la pelirroja desde su mesa. ¿Qué mosca la había picado?

-Hermione...¿qué se trae Lily con Snape?-preguntó Ginny extrañada.

-No sé...

-No te creo...¿no será que le gusta?

-¿Snape? ¿A Lily? No, no creo-dijo nerviosa la castaña.

Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca y añadió.

-Herms, vale que Snape sea un héroe ¿pero y James?

-Ginny yo no sé nada-reafirmó Hermione mirando a una Lily roja de furia frente a un Snape bastante calmado.

La pelirroja miraba al pocionista como si fuera a atravesarle. Apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Parecía una adolescente histérica, pero no podía contenerse. Era superior a sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué hacías coqueteando con esas jovencitas? Sólo son unas niñas, Severus.

Snape alzó una ceja extrañado. ¿Coquetear él? ¿Y con unas alumnas? Ahora sí que estaba perdido del todo.

-No sé de dónde has sacado tales conclusiones. Jamás me he sobrepasado con una mujer y mucho menos si es menor y alumna mía.-se defedió el molesto ante la acusación de Lily.

Ella se sintió avergonzado y fue a pedirle disculpas, pero el orgullo se antepuso y añadió una pregunta más.

-Pues...¿a qué ha venido eso de llamarme señora Potter?

-¿Acaso no eres la esposa de tal? Reconozco que es un apellido bastante vulgar, pero es problema tuyo no haber mantenido el apellido de soltera.

Lily fue a decir algo más, pero ahora era Severus el que estaba cabreado y mucho.

-Si sólo vas a hacerme acusaciones te ruego que no te molestes. Todo cuanto tengas que decirme sobre lo mísero o despreciable que soy me lo conozco mejor que nadie, Lily. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a descansar. Ser yo pesa un poco más que ser cualquier otro.

Y sin más el pocionista se dispuso a salir del establecimiento, dejando a una Lily con los ojos llorosos. Sin embargo, James y Sirius entraban en ese momento y chocaron con él. Ambos estaban con sus típicos juegos infantiles que empezaban a ser más que molestos.

-Vaya, vaya...Quejicus. No hemos coincidido mucho tú y yo. ¿Me has echado de menos?-dijo James poniendo morritos como si fuera a darle un beso.

El pocionista quiso hacer caso omiso a esas palabras o le descuartizaría allí mismo, pero el brazo de Sirius se lo impidió cuando éste intentó dirigirse a la puerta.

-Oh, Snivellus, no te vayas tan pronto. James te estaba haciendo una declaración muy bonita ¿por qué no le das un beso a sus botas?

-Apártate, Black.

-Shhh. Así no se trata a los amigos, Snape.-dijo James apuntándole con su varita.

-No has cambiado nada, Potter.

-Claro, por eso sigo siendo más guapo que tú.

James hizo un movimiento con su varita, pero Severus llevaba a sus espaldas muchos más años de experiencia y el hechizo rebotó haciendo salir a James disparado contra una mesa.

La gente miraba a los protagonistas de la escena con interés e inquietud.

Sirius apuntaba a Snape y éste a James. De repente, de otra varita atacó con un hechizo desarmador y la varita de Sirius Black salió despedida.

Severus miró a Lily que estaba pálida y temblorosa, pero no había varita en su mano.

-Dejad de molestad o no me temblará la mano para echaros yo mismo del local-dijo Remus Lupin que acababa de entrar por la puerta y era quien había desarmado a su amigo Canuto.

El hombre-lobo miró al pocionista por unos segundos a modo de saludo y éste le mantuvo la mirada para después salir por la puerta sin decir nada más. Y Lily Potter sin pensárselo dos veces salió a su encuentro evitando mirar a James o Sirius y rozando con cariño la mano de Remus.

-Severus, espera.

-Déjame en paz, Lily.

-Por favor, Sev...

La pelirroja agarró el brazo del pocionista quien se deshizo del agarre con resignación, pero ella decidió seguirle.

Andaron un rato sin saber hacia dónde con el hombre dos pasos por delante de la mujer.

Él se sentía furioso y cansado, aunque confundido por el gesto de Lupin. Esperaba que no se tratase de un signo de lástima o sentimiento de deuda por prepararle la poción matalobos. Oía tras él a la pelirroja con un paso constante y lento. Se giró y ella no se dio cuenta, por lo que terminó chocando contra su pecho.

-Oh, lo...lo siento...yo

Él la miró con intensidad. Se veía triste y apagada.

-¿Qué te pasa Lily?

Ella sonrió inconscientemente al oír el tono preocupado y su nombre.

-Lamento lo que ha pasado.

-No es culpa tuya tener un marido imbécil.

-No, pero sí es culpa mía haberme casado con él.

Él la miró sorprendido ante esa declaración y la acarició la mejilla.

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien, bonita.

Ella sonrió como una niña y le abrazó. Su cara se había tornado de color rojo y no quería que él la viese. Sin embargo...

-Sev...me puso celosa verte con aquellas alumnas tan guapas.

El pocionista abrió sus ojos de par en par. ¿Celosa? ¿Por él? Automáticamente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le surcó el rostro.

-No entiendo por qué tendrías que estar celosa Lily-dijo él abrazándola con ternura.

-Porque me gustas...y mucho.-dijo ella separándose un poco del cuerpo de Severus para posar sus labios sobre los de él.

Continuará...


	13. Esperanza para corazones heridos

Severus Snape no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lily había posado los labios sobre los suyos. ¡Le estaba besando!

Tras el shock de la sorpresa, él correspondió al beso con dulzura y sintió que el corazón se le volvía niño. Atrajo a la pelirroja contra sí mismo y ella se dejo atrapar entre esos brazos y le rodeó con los suyos el cuello. Ella profundizó el beso hazta encontrarse con la lengua del profesor. Ambos sonrieron a la vez que presentaban la boca de uno al otro. Él acarició la espalda de Lily con ternura haciéndola estremecer. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se separaron para tomar aire. Él tenía la mirada brillante, incluso parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y ella le miraba con cariño y cierta timidez.

-Yo...-empezó a decir la pelirroja.

-Te quiero, Lily.-estalló el pocionista para volver a besarla con sumo cuidado y amor.

Ella se sintió como nunca. Los besos de Severus eran dulces y llenos de pasión. Podía notar en cada uno de ellos la palabra amor.

Ella le separó unos segundos para mirarle a los ojos.

-Espera...-comenzó ella. El rostro de él empezó a nublarse temiéndose lo peor-Sev...yo...te...te quiero.

Varias lágrimas escaparon de los ojos del pocionista ante esas palabras. Ella besó todas y cada una de ellas abrazándole con fuerza.

-Llevo toda mi vida esperándote, amor-dijo Snape con la cara empapada en llanto y con las emociones latiendo a cien.

Su Lily le quería, ya nada más importaba...Podía conquistarla y hacer de ella su mujer, pero lo haría bien demostrándola que ella y sólo ella era el amor de su vida. Con esos pensamientos volvió a besarla como un niño nervioso esperando que ese momento fuera eterno.

Mientras tanto Remus Lupin paseaba con Hermione y Ginny por Hogsmeade.

-No ha sido nada justo el comportamiento de James y Sirius-declaró Ginny Weasley.

-Sí, menos mal que apareciste, Remus.-añadió la castaña.

-Cualquier otro podría haber hecho lo mismo, chicas. Sólo hice lo que debía.

Un rato después la joven Weasley se despedía de Remus y Hermione para enviar una lechuza a su madre para así dejar a si amiga con ese amor callado. La castaña maldijo a ésta cuando se despidió guiñándola un ojo.

-¿Qué harás después de estar en Hogwarts, Hermione?

-No lo sé, quizás trabaje en el ministerio de criaturas mágicas.

-Ah, estupendo...aunque supongo que te veré menos-dijo el hombre lobo algo entristecido.-¿Sabes? Teddy te quiere mucho.

Ella sonrió ante aquellas palabras y añadió:

-Tanto Teddy como tú os hacéis querer, no hay mérito.

-¿Crees que yo también necesito una niñera?-bromeó Remus con Hermione.

-No, yo...quería decir...

-Tranquila, linda, sé perfectamente lo que has querido decir-dijo él pellizcándola la mejilla con cariño.

Hermione le miraba embobada. Era tan hermoso y cariñoso...Suspiró y sonrió como respuesta a la broma de ésta.

-¿Con quién irás a la inauguración?-dijo Remus interesado.

-Con nadie.

-¿Y eso por qué? No me creo que nadie te lo haya pedido.

-Sí, claro que me lo han pedido, pero por ser amiga de Harry y esas cosas. Preferiría ir con alguien que sepa quién soy.

Él la miró con ternura. Hermione era un chica guapísima e inteligente, no cualquiera podría ir con ella.

-Yo iría contigo Hermione, pero soy más viejo, más lobo y más feo que cualquier otro que pueda pedírtelo-dijo Remus medio sonriendo.

-Pues yo preferiría ir contigo antes que con cualquier otra persona en el mundo-susurró la castaña.

Sin embargo, Remus Lupin oyó aquellas palabras con su agudo oído de lobo. ¿Hermione quería ir con él? Sonrió, pero muchas preguntas atravesaron su mente.

-Hermione...¿qué has...?

Sin embargo tanto el maestro como la alumna Gryffindor se detuvieron ante la escena que había varios metros por delante de ellos. Podían ver como Lily Potter se besaba con Severus Snape. Ella se veía feliz y ni que decir del pocionista. Remus y Hermione se miraron compartiendo silencio y decidieron cambiar de camino para no interrumpir nada.

-Jamás había visto a Severus tan...radiante.-dijo Lupin algo sorprendido ante la escena previa.

-Yo tampoco...parecía otro.-dijo ella con media sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes que Lily y él...?

-No, no. Yo no sabía nada...es decir...hemos hablado algunas cosas, pero no sabía que ella y el profesor Snape hubieran llegado a eso.

-Sinceramente, me alegro mucho por ambos. Se merecen amor de verdad.

-Pero, Remus...¿y James?

-Se ve que no valora a Lily tanto como debería...lo acabará pagando cuando la pierda.

Ambos continuaron en silencio, dejando atrás el tema de conversación.

-Hermione...¿por qué quieres venir a la inauguración conmigo?

La joven se sonrojó. ¿Acaso la había oído antes?

-Bueno yo...-tomó aire. "Por Merlín, Herms, eres una Gryffindor"-...no sé, Remus. Es extraño, pero cada vez que te veo me siento bien, segura...como si estuviera en el lugar indicado. Me gustas y sé de sobra tu edad y antes estabas con mi amiga Thonks y eres adorable con Teddy...y es complicado porque sé que no puede ser...

A Hermione se le empezaron a enredar las palabras, estaba nerviosa y hablaba muy rápido como si así Remus Lupin no fuera a entender lo que le decía. Sin embargo, él se había quedado en la parte de "me gustas". ¿Podía él gustar a otra mujer además de a Thonks? Pero Hermione era...era...preciosa. Mientras ella seguía con su retaíla de expresiones y explicaciones, él se acercó a ella y la abrazó dándole un beso suave sobre la comisura.

-Necesito tiempo, Hermione...Pero me encantas y si me ayudas a curar este corazón de lobo...en fin...

No hicieron falta más palabras, se abrazaron y estrecharon el uno al otro con fuerza.

-Te espero, Remus.-dijo ella besándole la mejilla.-Y eres oficialmente mi pareja para la inauguración.

Continuará...


	14. Un aliado para el Príncipe Mestizo

Severus besaba los labios de su pelirroja favorita. Después besó la nariz de Lily y sonrió.

-Eres preciosa-dijo el pocionista acariciando la mejilla de la mujer.

Ella se sonrojó. Había notado el cambio de Severus en esas semanas, pero definitivamente nunca habría imaginado que fuese un hombre tan cariñoso.

-Oh, Sev...¿Damos un paseo?

-Con la condición de que sea a tu lado y dados de la mano.

Ella deseaba hacerlo, pero...¿y si los veía alguien?

Él intuyó lo que la pasaba y añadió:

-Te aseguro que el lugar por donde iremos no nos verá nadie.

Así pues ambos se pusieron a pasear como dos niños que acaban de hacer una travesura. Severus acariciaba con el pulgar la mano que sujetaba de la pelirroja y se sentía feliz. Lily se sintió cómoda, como si por primera vez en su vida no tuviera que hacer otra cosa más que dejarse cuidar por esas manos.

El fin del día llegó y Severus se despidió de Lily con cierto pesar, pero con gran esperanza.

El pocionista llegó a su despacho con el sabor de los labios de su amor y una sonrisa que le hacía parecer el mayor de los idiotas enamorados. Suspiro.

-Ah, Lily...mi amor...

Aquella noche pudo dormir como nunca lo había hecho y se sintió el hombre más feliz.

Al día siguiente se levantó y se puso a pasear con los recuerdos del día anterior. Desde uno de los pasillos pudo ver a Lily canturreando por el patio. Estaba realmente preciosa. "Joder, te comería a besos Lily" Suspiró al ser consciente de que en los terrenos del castillo era mejor no acercarse a ella en plan romántico o lo echaría todo a perder, pero...

Hizo aparecer una pluma y un pergamino e hizo que su mente le trayera algunos versos que había leído en alguna parte de un tal Diego Ojeda. Invocó a su patronus y colocó el pergamino en el cuello de la cierva junto con un lirio.

-Ve bonita, llévale el mensaje a Lily-dijo el pocionista con dulzura acariciando la cabeza de la cierva plateada.

Vio como el patronus volaba hasta la pelirroja quien muy sorprendida sonrió ante la presencia del etéreo animal. Tomó el lirio y lo olió sonriendo como una jovencita que recuerda a su novio y leyó el pergamino:

Paracaidas

"Amor, tengo miedo a las alturas,

vértigo de perdernos

hipotecados en una comodidad de temporada.

Nuestra historia se escribe con nombre propio

y siempre llega tarde a su cita con la rutina.

No vamos a conformarnos

con vivir sin querer la vida que hemos tenido,

vamos a vivir

sabiendo que esta es la vida que hemos soñado.

Ahora vuelve a ponerte

ese vestido blanco de tus dieciséis

sobre este cuerpo de tus treinta y dos

y salgamos sin miedo a la calle

para incendiar de futuros la ciudad

mandando a la hoguera

esos días en que vivir fue una tormenta.

Amor, tengo miedo a las alturas

pero no quiero paracaídas."

Siempre...mi amor

S.S.

Ella miró hacia arriba desde donde él la contemplaba y le sonrió...nunca había leído esa poesía y le encantó saber que Severus tenía inquietudes culturales. Al menos no había recurrido a los clásicos Byron o Neruda. Definitivamente era una caja de sorpresas.

-Buenos días, Severus-saludó Remus Lupin.

El aludido se giró con pesar por tener que dejar de mirar a Lily.

-Hola, Lupin...¿Necesitas algo?

James y Sirius aparecían en ese preciso instante por la esquina del pasillo. El primero vio a su esposa paseando por los jardines y la saludó.

-Lily, cariño, deja de pasear o tendrás la mala suerte de encontrarte con algún murciélago.

Severus apretó los puños y gruñó. Le jodía más ese "cariño" que el apelativo de murciélago. Sin embargo, Remus le detuvo con el brazo y los dos merodeadores decidieron pasar de largo para no tener problemas con su amigo Lupin.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-dijo el profesor de pociones al hombre lobo.

-Intento ayudarte para que el idiota de James pierda a Lily.

Los ojos de Severus Snape se abrieron de par en par y tuvo que intentar mantener la compostura.

-No sé qué quieres...

-No disimules, Severus. Hermione y yo os vimos besándoos.

-¿La señorita Granger y tú?

El pocionista empezó a ponerse nervioso. Lily podría...y si ella se enteraba de que Remus sabía que...

-Tranquilo. No voy a decir nada, al contrario.

-¿Qué quieres entonces Lunático?

-No, Lunático se acabó, Severus. Cometí el gran error de hacerme el ciego con James y Sirius en el pasado. No va a volver a pasar.-dijo Remus con verdadero arrepentimiento.

-Sigo sin entender-dijo el pelinegro confuso.

Remus Lupin tendió su mano hacia el hombre y añadió:

-Esta vez prefiero ser un aliado del Príncipe Mestizo.

El profesor de pociones estrechó la mano de éste y sin saber por qué sonrió.

-Supongo que ahora no podré poner veneno en la poción matalobos.

Una carcajada salió de la garganta del aludido ante ese comentario. Era increíble lo cómodo que podía ser bromear con el temible Snape. Era una persona más, pero con una vida muy difícil.

-Oh, profesor Lupin, Teddy ha dormido como un bendito.-dijo Minerva McGonagall que llegaba con el pequeño en brazos.-Buenos días Severus, Remus...

-Gracias Minerva. Lamento que anoche se quedara dormido tan pronto.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Es encantador cuidar de una cosita tan bonita-dijo la mujer besándole la mejilla al niño y poniéndole en los brazos de su padre.

Teddy movía las manos y los pies contento al ver a su padre. Sus ojitos se detuvieron en el hombre vestido de negro y estiró las manos hacia él.

Snape levantó una ceja hacia arriba y el bebé estalló en carcajadas insistiendo en apuntar con sus brazos hacia el pocionista.

-Quiere que le cojas Severus-afirmó la profesora de Transformaciones con convicciones.

-¿Yoo? Ah, no, no...

Los chillidos del niño porque aquel hombre le sostuviera en brazos se incrementaron.

-Vamos, Severus, solo un minuto-dijo el padre de la criatura con una sonrisa.

Las manos del pocionista empezaron a sudar por la tensión, pero suspiró con resignación y estiró los brazos recogiendo en ellos al niño. Éste empezó a sonreir por haber logrado lo que quería a la vez que sus pequeñas manos jugueteaban con los botones de la levita del hombre. Éste sonrió.

Lily Potter que llegaba por el pasillo presenció la escena, su mirada se cruzó con la de Severus y creyó que jamás había visto algo tan tierno.

Continuará...


	15. Un hombre-lobo caballero

El día de la inauguración llegó. Severus daba vueltas nervioso por la habitación cuando oyó un llanto por los pasillos de las mazmorras y tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante-dijo con voz pausada.

Remus Lupin trajeado con un esmóquin bastante presenciable y nada ostentoso entraba con su hijo que no dejaba de patalear y llorar.

-Severu, necesito tu ayuda. Teddy no deja de llorar.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? ¿Le doy una poción para dormir?-dijo irónico el pocionista.

-No, no. Sujétale un rato. Contigo se calma.

Severus no pudo resistirse y en unos segundos el pequeño Lupin reía en sus brazos. Tenía que reconocer que los bebes no estaban tan mal, eran diferentes a las personas. Sonreían y eran amables con todos sin discriminar.

-Te veo bastante elegante, Remus-dijo el pocionista.

-Esta noche soy la pareja de Hermione-dijo el aludido con una tímida sonrisa.

Severus alzó una ceja sorprendido y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿La señorita Granger y tú...? Vaya,...

-Ahórrate el sarcasmo Severus.

-Iba a decir que hariáis buena pareja.

El hombre lobo se sorprendió ante esa apreciación y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-De todas formas, tengo que llevar a Teddy conmigo. Iba a ponerle este mini-esmóquin que le ha regalado Harry, pero en cuanto lo he intentado se ha puesto a llorar.

-Al igual que a mí le parecerá ridículo disfrazarse...

Remus sonrió. Severus Snape tampoco llevaba esmóquin, pero algo le decía que terminaría poniéndose uno.

-Pues cuando hablé con Lily me dijo que tenía ganas de ver cómo te sentaba un traje de etiqueta.

Los ojos de Snape se agrandaron y con un movimiento de varita hizo que su atuendo cambiara por una túnica con levita de color negro brillante. Con una capa de fondo plateado y exterior negro noche.

-¿Crees que así le llamaré la atención?-preguntó como un niño.

Lupin no pudo evitar sonreir ante esa pregunta y la preocupación del hombre por atraer y contentar a Lily. Y añadió :

-¿Con quién irás a la fiesta por cierto?

-¿Yo? Solo...No quiero que nadie me moleste y no quiero que Lily piense que la suplanto.

-Dudo que Lily pensara eso de ti, pero entiendo tu postura.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la que el pocionista sonreía mirando a Teddy que miraba la capa del pocionista con deseo.

-Pásame el traje, Lupin.

El padre del niño se lo dio y el pocionista en un movimiento de varita vistió al niño y añadió una capa a su atuendo. El bebé respondió con una carcajada y Remus le agradeció al ojinegro infinitamente que le hubiera ayudado. Éste último no pudo reprimir una pregunta:

-¿Crees que Lily de verdad dejará a James por mí?-dijo Snape con cierto temblor en la voz.

-Mira Severus la situación es complicada. Lily nunca haría daño a nadie, pero James se está comportando como un idiota. Sin embargo, aún sigue siendo su esposa y en fin...han pasado por muchas cosas juntos.-dijo Remus.

Una sombra atravesó el rostro de Severus Snape y el lobo intentó arreglarlo.

-Pero nadie ha amado nunca a una mujer como tú amas a Lily y ella lo sabe.

-No te preocupes, Remus. No me rindo, pero sé lo que hay de momento. Me bastará con verla sonreír bailando las canciones desde lejos.

-Bueno, yo voy a ir a buscar a Hermione. Vamos Teddy.

Sin embargo, el pequeño no quería separarse del pocionista.

-No te preocupes. Yo me puedo quedar con el niño. Tú ve a por Granger.

Remus dio un beso a su hijo y asintió al pocionista. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, Severus añadió:

-Si de verdad te interesa, no la pierdas

La noche llegó y el Gran Comedor estaba repleto de magos y brujas emparejados que hablaban y reían. Algunas parejas bailaban en la pista y otros comentaban animádamente distintas anécdotas con una copa.

Severus Snape llegó al baile con Teddy en brazos y buscó rápidamente a su estrella. Allí estaba. Hablaba sonriente con Arthur y Molly Weasley. Llevaba un vestido azul marino que se ceññía a todas sus curvas y destacaba la piel blanca. Llevaba el pelo suelto para darse un look más desenfadado. Estaba "realmente preciosa" pensó Severus.

Potter y Black hablablan con unos magos que desconocía y bebían sin parar.

Harry Potter bailaba junto a Ginny de manera muy cariñosa. Sonrió. El chaval se parecía más a Lily que al idiota de su padre.

Remus y Hermione acababan de separarse tras un baile juntos y aunque se veían contentos, el miedo y la timidez podía más que ellos.

Severus giró los ojos...La cosa iba a estar complicada para esos dos si no les echaban una mano.

-Creo que tu padre necesita un empujón, Teddy-dijo el pocionista dando un beso en la frente inconscientemente al niño en la cabeza.

Lily le observaba desde lejos. Estaba guapísimo y había tenido el detalle de quedarse con el bebé para dejar a Remus la noche libre. Suspiró y miró a James. Definitivamente, las cosas habían cambiado con los años.

Snape se acercó a Hermione Granger que esperaba mientras Remus iba a por algo de beber.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

-Prof...buenas noches, profesor Snape.

-No me andaré con rodeos. Llévese de aquí a Lupin y muéstrele cuánto le quiere.

Hermione abrió la boca para reclamar, pero Remus Lupin se acercaba y Snape se alejaba.

-¿Qué quería Severus?-preguntó Remus.

-Nada, preguntaba por Lily.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Hermione se atrevió a proponerle a Remus dar un paseo. Anduvieron por varios pasillos en silencio, juntos, pero sin apenas rozarse. La castaña no podía...ella no era tan valiente en cuestiones del corazón. Remus paseaba a su lado relajado y extrañamente feliz. Hacía días que no encontraba esa paz y esa calma. Miró de reojo a Hermione. Estaba guapísima con ese vestido rojo que pedía a gritos ser desabrochado. "Por Merlín, Remus, eso no se piensa". El hombre lobo no pudo evitar mirar el escote de la chica y acelerarse más..."Maldito instinto animal" Suspiró y se paró en seco. Thonks ya no estaba y había que asumirlo.

-Hermione...

-Dime Remus.

-Me muero por besarte-dijo Lupin con la mirada llena de anhelo.

-Y...¿y qué te detiene?-dijo la castaña con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-Necesito tu permiso. Antes que lobo soy caballero.

-A mí me encantan los dos.

Remus se habría lanzado a la boca de la chica, pero prefirió tomárselo con calma y se acercó lentamente a los labios. Primero un ligero roce, después el labio de él acoplándose al de ella y segundos después no pudo evitar besarla con gran pasión.

Remus Lupin había encontrado su marcapasos para su enfermo corazón en los labios de la castaña.

Continuará...


End file.
